


Trevor Discovers a Dodgy Letter in the Belmont Vault

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), James Joyce - Fandom, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: While Alucard, Trevor and Sypha are searching the Belmont Vault to find a way to stop Dracula, Trevor stumbles across a letter that he wishes he'd never found.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Trevor Discovers a Dodgy Letter in the Belmont Vault

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [James Joyce's Letters to Nora](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558655) by James Joyce. 



> I apologise. This is trash. It's so bad that I had to pull it out of the recycle bin to upload it. That said, it's heavily inspired by James Joyce's letters to Nora, which are masterpieces. They're the first thing I read by James Joyce and they really left an impression on me. Anyway, don't say I didn't warn you!

“It’s no good,” sighed Sypha, slamming yet another book shut. “If only I could come up with a way to freeze Dracula’s castle, I could – Trevor, what’s wrong?”

Sypha looked up from the book to find Trevor rooted to the spot, his mouth agape as his eyes darted across the single page in his hand. Sypha, Trevor and Alucard had spent several hours searching the Belmont Vault for something useful they could use against Dracula. Had Trevor finally found something of use? With a relieved smile, Sypha plucked the page from Trevor only to discover that it was a letter.

“Oh God, Sypha, please don’t!” pleaded Trevor. But he was too late. She’d already begun to read. And once she had started, there was no way that she could stop. She had been expecting perhaps some useful notes, since the page had seemingly been stuffed between the pages of a particularly old-looking book. So naturally she was utterly shocked to discover that it was a letter of a particularly raunchy nature. It clearly hadn’t been intended for anyone other than the receiver, but she literally couldn’t pull her eyes away.

_My sweet little whorish Leon,_

_I can safely assure you that your previous letter fulfilled its intent: I pulled myself off twice as I read it, caking it with my sticky seed to the extent that I had to carefully prise it open later so as not to tear it as I indulged in your erotic words once more. And I am delighted to hear that you enjoy being fucked arseways. Yes, it is with great arousal that I recall the night when I fucked you for so long backwards, you dirty little slut. My keen cock was plunging inside of you for hours, fucking in and out of your upturned rump._

_I felt your toned sweaty buttocks under my belly as I fucked you, your face flushed and eyes longing and mad. And with every fuck I gave you came your desperate pleading, shamelessly begging me to fuck you harder. And as I gave you bigger fucks, your pathetic pleading was joined by your fat dirty farts, spluttering from your shivering backside. You had an arse full of farts that night, my darling, and I fucked them out of you, each giving a unique musical ring to my eager ears: big fat fellows, long windy wet ones, quick little merry cracks and those tiny little naughty farties that ended in a long gush as I pulled my prick from your hole._

_It is truly wonderful to fuck a farting fellow when every fuck drives a fart from him. I feel that I would know your fart anywhere, Leon. I think that I could pick yours out in a room full of farting Belmonts. It is a rather girlish fart, not like the rumbling smelling ones that other warriors have. I hope that you will let off your farts in my face, Leon, so I may come to know their smell as well._

_Goodnight, my farting little Leon, my dirty little fuckbird. I expect to hear in great detail how you pleasured and touched yourself while poring over this letter of mine. Write me another one, dirtier and nastier than before._

_Yours,_

_Vladdy Daddy_

_Count Dracula_

Sypha’s eyes were popping out of her head. She tuned to Trevor, struggling to come up with anything to say.

“Sypha,” muttered Trevor urgently, reaching for the letter. “Let’s just pretend that we never saw this. We’ll put it back in the book I found it in, shove it back onto the shelf and hope that it is never found again. Just whatever you do, don’t tell-"

“ALUCARD!” bellowed Sypha, her voice echoing. “Hey Alucard, we found something!”

“Is there a way we can locate and trap the castle?” asked Alucard, appearing suddenly and reaching for the letter. Trevor, however, ripped it from his grasp and held it above his head. Alucard clicked his tongue impatiently.

“Seriously, Belmont, this is not the time for playing games. You could have torn it!”

“Oh, trust me, it’d be a lot better if it was torn.”

“Stop fucking around and hand it over!”

“Alucard, no!”

Riiiiiiiiip. As the two struggled, the letter tore down the middle. Alucard angrily flicked his hair back as he held the two pieces of the worn letter up to his face. His expression softened into an amused grin when he began to read.

“I can’t even pretend to be surprised,” he chuckled. “Considering your family’s history, this hardly comes as a shock-"

“Alucard, I’m telling you-"

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Belmont, your ancestors-"

“Alucard, really-"

“You can’t control their kinks, but you-"

Alucard cut off, the smirk on his face quickly turning to a look of horror as he discovered who the letter was from. The two sides of the letter fell down by his sides, his hands shaking.

“Alucard,” began Sypha, but he silenced her by holding up his palm. Then, unable to face them anymore, he transformed into a bat and hastily flew to the top of the highest bookshelf, hiding from sight.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you!” yelled Trevor, his face flushed. After the echo of his shout died down, the Belmont vault was plunged into silence once more. Eventually, Sypha opened her mouth to speak, the two pieces of the letter now clutched in her hand. Trevor shot a warning glance at her, which she chose to ignore.

“Wow, I didn’t know Dracula had a farting fetish,” she exclaimed, rereading the letter once more. Despite the fact that a red-faced Trevor was actively avoiding her gaze, she continued. “Hey… I wonder… do you think if we brought this letter to the castle and read it, we could kill Dracula with embarrassment?”

Trevor legitimately pondered her proposal for a moment.

“Perhaps… but this is Dracula we’re dealing with. It’d be best to at least have a plan B. Just in case.”

And so, the search continued.


End file.
